A Woohoo Through Her Neighborhood
by touga2sanga
Summary: Pearle Blooming is part mystical forest being, and her looks show it. Recently moving into an ideallic, remodeled Crick Cabana, she takes the time to get to know her neighbors better than most. What will she do when threatened by pregnancy and a stable relationship? You'll find out soon enough.


It was noon when Pearle took her first steps into the flourishing yard of her new home. Raised beds for gardening lined the entranceway, leading up to two ivory benches backed by a tall cherry and a glass dining table. Across the way was a high-tech grill, perfect for her vegan delights, and a hedge archway opening into the other portion of her property. Odd as it was, it held two buildings: one a bedroom, the other a full bathroom. Pearle was part forest being, and really felt no reason to even sleep inside, but the movers had refused to put her bed on the lawn. Oh well. Wildflowers sprung up all around this half of the land - it was all she could have asked for. Colorful and bright, pleasantly scented...what more could she want from it?

Greeting calls from the sidewalk caught her attention. Of course, the welcome wagon! She rushed out in her hot pink wedges and tight-fitting croptop and skirt coord, waving a willowy arm at her new neighbors. There were only three or so, and Pearle only stuck around long enough to introduce herself. Minutes later, the creator had deleted them. They were only base game families, after all. Instead of socializing, the blond preoccupied herself with the mystical tree just past her property, Crick Cabana. For a long while she watered and talked to it about its branches and the weather, until finally a small doorway opened up. Though the path was nerve-wracking and dark, the destination was worth it. This was the Sylvan Glade her creator had told her to look for! Everything was glimmering and bright, and even she glowed softly in the magical clearing. Placing her shoes by the tree trunk, she pranced about with giggling sprites, dug around for new frogs, and fished for rare critters (though, she found only a single treefish. It would later be placed in a bowl amongst some oopsa daisies.) But, alas, she grew bored, and left the sacred place. Perhaps she would take a lover there some time; she imagined the mystical aura would have an excellent effect on pleasure senses.

Pearle was a young woman, drawn to others for sensuous experiences - if only due to her enchanting heritage. She had yet to truly lose her virginity, however, and sought the first lone person she could find: her elderly neighbor. She didn't actually know him at all (he'd just moved in after she exited the Glade, though her creator said he'd be willing and single), so it would take a bit of introducing before she could reach the real meat of the situation. She's been invited in immediately, only to find a dark old man on a beat-up couch watching TV. Well...okay. If this was what the creator wanted. "Hello there," she'd offered, seating herself next to the stranger. "I'm your neighbor, Pearle."

The man turned to look at her, eyes lighting up as he scanned her body; her breasts were three-quarters visible and pushed together by her tight, studded shirt, and her curves were easily emphasized by the pale, knee-length skirt she wore. "Good afternoon, miss...I'm Vincenzo. Vincenzo Hartman. I'm very...very, glad to meet you."

"I'm just as glad, mister," her eyes scanned him as she giggled, quickly warming up to what her creator - and ancestors - built her to do. The conversation flowed easily, and soon enough she was flirting away with the elderly sim. Her hand traveled up his thigh and was quick to unbutton his high-waisted pants. Pearle's pink, glossy lips drew close to his ear and whispered, "Ready for some Woohoo?" She could feel the old man's dick rising - good performance for his age - but she had to admit she was unsure of what came next. Pursing her plump mouth, she blinked, doe-like, and said, "But, oh, Mister Hartman...I've never woohoo'd before. Would you...show me how?" The old man chuckled, guiding her onto his lap. She took the queue and pulled down his pants, then his boxers.

"Now, missy, if you could just take off those panties of yours..." Pearle slid them off with ease. Vincenzo pulled her close to make out, but soon her top was on the floor and he was lowering her onto his penis. She winced at the first sensation, but was all moans as he showed her the ropes. The young neighbor was enthusiastically humping him, crying out as she came to her first climax. Both parties were panting, but Vin wasn't tired yet. "How about I take you to my bed?" Pearle grinned, helping both him and his sweater up and off. All giggles as they slipped into his bed room, she yelped with surprise as he opened her legs, thrusting into her quickly, albeit a bit arthritically. The bed creaked dangerously - it was cheap - but so did Vin. He kissed and sucked at her ample bosom, working cries of pleasure from the woman. Quickly Vin came, but Pearle demanded a few more pushes before she was through. The two collapsed on the bed next to each other, tired, and decked in pajamas.

"That was wonderful, Vin. I best get going now." The old man was already asleep. Pfft.

Pearle was hardly out the door when she spotted her next target for bedroom research: a pudgy, brown-haired adult man. Why did her creator keep picking older men? Maybe she'd find someone her age, eventually. Hmph. Pearle waved down the stranger, offering a flirty introduction (she was already in the mood). "It's nice to meet you, Israel," she smiled welcomingly, not once objecting to the places where his eyes landed. "I'm Pearle." This guy took longer to work, but she was getting the hang of it. Actually...she kind of liked him - he seemed like a nice enough dude. Of course, he was enthralled, and practically on top of her before she could even invite him over. The horny duo dashed into the blooming yard, crashing through the door. Pearle gasped. "What can you teach me about woohoo, honey boy?"

Israel smirked. "You can start by getting your mouth around my cock." Oh boy, was he direct! Cautiously, the mystical girl bent down and licked at it, eventually slipping it into her mouth. "Just...do it like that, yeah...as long as there's no...ahhh...teeth." Pearle took the advice well, head bobbing up and down, going deeper with it each time. Israel grunted as he came, filling her mouth with salty whiteness. Out of habit, Pearle swallowed (and kind of regretted it). Israel laughed, "So you're a swallower, not a spitter, eh? You figured that one out quick." Pearle smiled, clueless to the statement's implications - what else was she going to do with all of that? It didn't seem to matter anyway, as Israel's hands were pulling her clothes off fast and she was pressed to reciprocate.

He shoved her onto the bed, face already flushed with desire. The man unhooked his belt, throwing it onto the sheets next to them as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his fat dick. It was definitely wider around that Vincenzo's, that was sure. Pearle was soaking wet by now as Israel thrust it in, hard. He slammed against her with each movement, grunting heavily with pleasure. The blond squeaked with surprise the first few minutes - she hadn't known what to make of somebody that went so hard it almost hurt. The sensation wasn't too difficult to get used to though, and she sure came around to it.

Israel had to leave not long after, so Pearle took some time to take a piss and put on some makeup. She was heading to the club tonight.

The Blue Velvet was empty as a robbed grave when Pearle showed up. How boring was that! She was already growing drowsy though, and was not-so-secretly thankful that she had an excuse not to fuck around anymore tonight, but...oh, that bartender. Pearle could already imagine what she could be doing with that one. She greeted the mixologist flirtatiously, eyeing up the feminine frame donned in an ambiguous, unisex apron. Just a few words revealed a fairly masculine voice, which only made Pearle more curious. What sort of new adventures awaited with this person? She was genuinely interested in them, making plenty of good conversation. It was revealed that they were a bit snobbish, but definitely were romantic, which Pearle liked. Exhaustion pulled at her eyes as she sipped a murky violet drink, looking over her new "friend." "Hey, before I go, can I get your name? And...maybe your number?"

The mixologist looked up playfully, donning a bright grin. "The name's Whitley Seals. I'll see you around, cutie."

Pearle left the nightclub with a fluttering in her chest.


End file.
